k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Hidaka
Scepter 4 |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = Scepter 4 HQ |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Blue |weapon = Saber |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Days of Blue) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyū = |gallery = Yes |seiyu = Daisuke Ono|english voice = Grant George}} K:SIDE BLUE is a member of Scepter 4's Special Duty Corps, directly under the command of the Blue King and Lieutenant Awashima. Appearance Akira is a tall, young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a uniform typical of the Blue Clansmen. It consists of a white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. Below the waist, he wears dark blue pants and knee-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. Personality Akira has a low level of patience and prefers action over talking. He speaks casually and briskly with his coworkers when the higher-ups aren't around to listen. He does, however, try to tell Saruhiko to get to work in a translation of Sand Castles by Kabei Yukako. He likes to talk about pens and girls and their physiques and often complains that there are very few females in the Sword Division of Scepter 4. A moody person, easily loses his temper but also easily forgive and forget. He cares about his colleagues and likes pens. he is outgoing and likes to socialize with others, even Saruhiko. He has a sense of camaraderie and likes to get along with his fellow Clansmen. Akira is very honest, open towards others and shares his opinion, especially towards Saruhiko. History K: Days of Blue It is mentioned that before joining Scepter4, Hidaka had just graduated college. Not knowing what to do with himself, he saw a recruitment ad for Scepter4, decided to give it a try and ended up being accepted.K: Days of Blue, chapter 8: Annex's Monthly Report K SIDE:BLUE Before the formation of the Special Duty Corps, Hidaka was shown to be a part of Doumyouji Andy's Fourth Squadron, alongside Fuse, Enomoto and Gotou. He was also a good friend of Kusuhara Takeru, always going out of his way to hang out with him or visit him while in the dojo with Zenjou, and was shown to be the most affected by his death within the squad. Plot Akira and others from his group are called to a hotel suite that another group, HOMRA, is currently occupying. Under the orders of his superior, Seri Awashima, he draws out his sword in preparation for the battle between Scepter 4 and HOMRA.K Anime: Episode 1 However, due to Munakata's persuasiveness, there is no such event and the HOMRA's Red King is imprisoned. Sometime after, Akira joins his colleagues when extracting information about Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 3 Sometime later, he joins several members of his Clan to a local soccer stadium to confront Yashiro and Kuroh. Akira takes his battle stance under his Lieutenant's orders, though he remains on standstill throughout the whole event.K Anime: Episode 7 The following afternoon, Akira is assigned to continue pursuit of Yashiro Isana and his two accomplices. The group finds themselves on a freeway in Shizume City. There, they stop and Akira takes the time to ask whether their forces are enough to handle Yashiro's own team, seeing as one of his accomplices is capable of fighting on equal ground with Lieutenant Awashima. In response, Saruhiko reminds Akira of their main objective, before then leading him and their other Clansmen to a nearby pickup truck. Akira and Fuse begin to interrogate the driver, who explains that he is only delivering cargo for his company. As it turns out, there is no one else occupying his vehicle.K Anime: Episode 8 Akira would later join his Clansmen to a local airport so that they can use the helicopters there and bring the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, from the Himmelreich so that he can be taken into custody. Eventually, they arrive at the airport and board the helicopters, taking off to continue their objective. However, due to the unexpected explosion of the Himmelreich, doubled with a crash impact into the aircraft's engines from one of the Blue Clansmen's operative helicopters, followed by a subsequent crash landing of both vehicles, Scepter 4 ultimately fails their mission. The following day, things did not improve. Mikoto Suoh manages to free himself from his shackles and successfully break out from his prison cell, despite the combined efforts of multiple Blue Clansmen, including Akira, to keep him confined. As such, Akira and several other Clansmen hurry outside to barricade the exit and prevent the Red King from escaping the vicinity. Unfortunately, they fail to complete their task and Mikoto ends up leaving the area with several members of HOMRA, who have arrived to accompany him back home. Akira prepares to fight them off though he is forced to draw back at Fushimi's orders.K Anime: Episode 9 Akira later joins his Clansmen to the bridge connecting to Ashinaka High School; as per orders, Akira waits until he is told to enter the school's campus.K Anime: Episode 10 The morning after, he asks Seri Awashima about the matter but is coldly ignored. Moments later, an explosion occurs on the campus and surprises Akira, causing him to wonder whether it is the work of the Red King. Finally, it is then that Munakata orders his subordinates to make their move.K Anime: Episode 11 Scepter 4 makes their way to the campus where they are met by members of HOMRA, who rebuke Seri's warning to them and cheer on for the inevitable fighting. Akira readily draws his saber to Seri's command and subsequently fights against the members of HOMRA alongside his Clansmen; among his primary opponents is Saburōta Bandō. The fighting is momentarily halted by a sudden explosion deeper within the campus, followed by an attack on Munakata from the HOMRA member whom he was protecting from the collateral damage, though they continue fighting shortly after. Later, a beam of silver light emerges from within Ashinaka High School, awing and confusing Akira. Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: Akira possesses Blue Aura. Equipment : Befitting a member of Scepter 4, Akira possesses a saber, which he uses for combat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Scepter 4 Category:Male